1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to phonograph record players, and more particularly is directed to an improved phonograph record player control mechanism for effecting lead-in movement of a tone arm from an elevated rest position outside the perimeter of a turntable to a selected set-down position on a record supported by the turntable so as to commence a play operation, and for effecting a return movement of the tone arm to its rest position upon the termination of the play operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called automatic phonograph record player is known in which the control mechanism thereof essentially comprises a control gear, a lever assembly turned through a predetermined angle in one direction by the control gear, a tone arm driving plate connected with the lever assembly for moving the tone arm from its rest position to a set-down position on a phonograph record supported by the turntable, a mechanism for detecting completion of a play operation, for example, as when the needle or stylus of a pickup carried by the tone arm engages the inner end of the record groove, a mechanism actuated by the detecting means for turning the lever assembly in the direction opposite to that in which the lever assembly is turned by the control gear, and means for restoring the tone arm to its rest position upon the turning of the lever assembly in such opposite direction. In a record player having a control mechanism of the foregoing type, the tone arm can be automatically brought from its rest position to a predetermined set-down position on the phonograph record for initiating a play operation and the tone arm can be automatically returned to its rest position upon termination of the play operation merely by the user's manual actuation of a start button or lever, that is, there is no need for the user to manually move the tone arm either for initiating a play operation or for returning the tone arm to its rest position at the end of a play operation. However, in the existing control mechanism, the tone arm is not completely free of restraints to its movement, particularly in the outward direction, at the commencement of a play operation. Therefore, if the sound groove of a phonograph record is somewhat eccentric so as to cause outward swinging of the tone arm when first engaged by the pickup needle or stylus at the commencement of a play operation, the restraint against such outward swinging movement of the tone arm can result in damage to the needle or stylus or to the phonograph record.